Entre sabanas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lo que estaban haciendo estaba prohibido. Pero quien podría prohibir a dos seres demostrarse su amor y su pasión.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Y más si el Lemon.**_

 _ **Pero digamos que alguien me lo pidió, solo sé que es de la página de facebook de "Juvia Loxar x3". Me pidió que escribiera un Lemon entre Minerva y Sting. Así que aquí esta al fin.**_

 _ **Está algo corto pero espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Lo que estaban haciendo estaba prohibido. Pero quien podría prohibir a dos seres demostrarse su amor y su pasión.

Ella solo lo ayudaba en cosas del gremio, había visto a su padre hacerlo así que ella solo lo guiaba. Mientras que el era el maestro, algo inexperto pero al final en cuentas era el maestro.

Ambos escondían muchas cosas. Cosas que a los dos los involucraba. Escondían el hecho de que se enredaban entre sabanas por cada noche en la que se demostraban su amor y placer.

-Se... Agh... Se-Señorita...

Ambos despues de un duro día de dirigir al gremio y de estar llenos de presión. Era la forma en la que ambos se liberaban.

-Muy pronto todo esto acabara Sting...

Ambos estaban desnudos. Ella seguía subiendo y bajando su mano. Estaba atendiendo el miembro de él. Lamia la punta y despues todo eso se lo metía a la boca. Lo torturaba, estaba haciendo que al final en cuentas el liberara toda esa presión que carga el maestro.

Sentía las manos de esa mujer. El solo podía agarrar su cabello y que no molestara en lo que hacía. Sus caderas se movían por si solas.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando libero toda su esencia en la boca de ella. La pelinegra al tener todo en su boca, solo se lo trago.

-Aun no termina Sting...

La pelinegra se paro. En seguida la siguió el rubio. No dejaba de ver aquel espectacular cuerpo desnudo. Se acerco más a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

La pelinegra se volteo y ambos se besaron. Era magnifica la sensación de sus lenguas enredándose. Acariciando la profundidad de sus bocas.

El rubio pego su cuerpo mas al cuerpo de ella. Su miembro choco con el trasero de ella. Y se frotaba contra ella. La pelinegra se separo de su boca para gemir algo.

-No puedo esperar a hundirme en ti Minerva...

El rubio subió sus manos hasta los pechos de ella. Los empezó a estirar, a mover a su ritmo. Tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Besaba su cuello y dejaba una que otra marca.

La pelinegra solo podía gemir, sabía que el amaba esos ruidos.

El rubio no espero más y metió su miembro en ella. Había sido algo rudo pero sabía que a ella le gustaba que fuera rudo.

Entraba y salía con fuerza, con intensidad. Sus manos seguían estirando aquellos botones rosas.

-Sting... Ah...

La pelinegra no paraba de gemir. Sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban. Sentía que en cualquier momento ella caería.

El rubio siguió entrando y saliendo de ella. Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una cama. Donde a ella la hizo ponerse en cuatro y seguir con aquel acto.

Entraba más en aquella posición. Tocaba un punto más placentero y excitante tanto para ella como para él.

-Yo...Yo...

Sentía como muy pronto acabaría. Sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas. Muy pronto ambos tocarían el placer.

-Lo... Ah... Pu-Puedes hacer...

Siguió con esas estocadas. Hasta que sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Saco un ronco gruñido y sintió como se liberaba. Sintió como toda su esencia entraba en la pelinegra y llegaba en lo más profundo de ella.

Ella al sentir aquel liquido entrar por su cuerpo no tardo más y ella termino sobre él. Las paredes de ella apretaron el miembro de é y no pudo evitar el liberar de nuevo su esencia.

Ella cayó a la cama y el no tardo en tirarse arriba de ella. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor.

Salió de ella y él se tiro a un lado de la cama. Y la vio a ella, estaba hermosa y mas que sensual en esa posición.

-Sabes pienso que deberíamos de decirle a los chicos sobre nuestra relación...

El rubio hablo mientras acariciaba esa sensual espalda. La pelinegra lo vio, se apoyo con sus codos en la cama para levantarse un poco.

-No lo creo, es mejor que ellos se den cuenta...

La pelinegra se paró de la cama aun desnuda y se metió a otro cuarto, donde se escuchaba como giraba algo y el agua caía.

El rubio quedo aun acostado en la cama. Hasta que escucha como la pelinegra se vuelve acercar a él.

-No te dejare descansar esta noche Sting...

Ambos se levantaron mientras se besaban y caminaban al cuarto de baño.

Ambos seguirían guardando su secreto entre maestro y miembro del gremio. Mientras tanto seguirían enredándose entre sabanas para entregarse al placer.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 15 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
